1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light beam scanning recording apparatus in which a light beam modulated according to image signals is caused to scan a photosensitive material to record thereon the image born by the image signals, and a method of correcting the intensity of the image to be recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a light beam scanning recording apparatus in which a light beam is modulated according to image signals representing an image to be recorded, and the modulated light beam is caused to scan a photosensitive material, and the photosensitive recording material is developed. In such light beam scanning recording apparatuses, images recorded on the recording material using the same image signals can differ in intensity due to fluctuation in the developing conditions of the recording material (e.g., the developing temperature and properties of the developing solution), or individual variation of the recording materials and the recording mechanisms such as individual variation of the semiconductor laser and that of the transmissivity of the optical system. Particularly, in the case of diagnostic images in which high gradation is necessary, the fluctuation in the image density can adversely affect diagnostic performance.